<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is More of You for Me to Love... by ShadeTee_234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771035">There is More of You for Me to Love...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeTee_234/pseuds/ShadeTee_234'>ShadeTee_234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Child Loss, Chubby Thor (Marvel), Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeTee_234/pseuds/ShadeTee_234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor from Earth 616 has agreed to reset everything and bring everyone who died by the snap back - not prior, meaning that he cannot bring back his dead husband, Loki, and their three unborn children. However, as the avengers are flying through the quantum realm, something goes wrong, to say, and sends the broken king, Banner and the rabbit to New Asgard. But it is not their New Asgard, nor their dimension in that matter...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Jane Foster, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Tom Hiddleston &amp; Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thorki Baby Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There is More of You for Me to Love...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out Nova's artwork for the story here!! ▶ https://novaofavalonia.tumblr.com/post/630898713552977920/for-shadow-turtle-234-s-thorki-baby-bang-2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Thor felt himself shrink down into the quantum realm, to reverse their mistakes, the memories flooded back into him; memories he purposefully drowned away in gallons upon gallons of alcohol. 2013 was the year he had lost his mother, where he had saw Loki so broken and disheveled, and where he'd saw that same man "die" for him. That brought back the haunting memory of Loki's - and their yet-to-be born triplets - death in the Statesman. Norns, he <em>was</em> to be a better father, for their children and for Loki's three older boys, who thankfully weren't stolen away by the snap. He made that promise when they found out Loki was pregnant. As much as Thor tried to remain happy for his adoptive sons, he couldn't - they all resembled their mother so well that he knew that it was Loki's ghost haunting him. He had no choice but to ignore them, the pain was too much to bare.</p><p>But he must go back to Asgard in the year of 2013, in order to receive the reality stone from Jane, to free her of that pain. And to free himself, if possible; to put <em>himself</em> in a reality where Loki and their family were alive and well, but he dared not to mention towards the others. He knew that they wouldn't allow it, and he had to continue to live through this miserable life, even though Thor was in so much pain, there was nothing they could do to bring Loki back without consequences. The rabbit accompanied him to 2013, he was <em>given</em> the position to join Thor, though he didn't mind as long as Thor didn't act disgusting in the first two minutes. There were teams of two or three and each had a specific role- receive the stones, no matter the cost, and don't alter the past as it would warp <em>that</em> timeline's future. However, as the 2023 team flew into their specific spot in the timeline, something glitched, moving the 2013 team <em>and</em> Banner to a specific kink in the time hose, cutting into the hose and letting a stream outside the tubing. Before any of the members could register what was going on, the three flashed into reality. The reality, however, wasn't Asgard 2013, <em>or</em> NYC 2012 in that matter. They were on New Asgard, circa 2023. </p><p>"What the hell happened?" Rocket asked the green giant. "Why are we back here?"</p><p>Bruce looked at the GPS and at his suit for any reason as to why there was a malfunction. "I don't know... From what the GPS states, we are in our timeline - 2023 - but..."</p><p>"Something's off about it," Thor mumbled so quietly that no one heard him as he stumbled off a bit.</p><p>Rocket turned to him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Look around:" Thor said louder, turning to the group. "This <em>is</em> New Asgard, but it's not <em>ours</em>..."</p><p>Thor gestured to everything and he was right (granted he never took a long walk outside of his little shack, but he knew what his little kingdom looked like); they were on the peer that they were on not even a day ago, though it was pitch black in the dead of night, the lights from the small little businesses on the peer shone brightly. And <em>that</em> was a dead giveaway: New Asgard was a fishing town, not much of a place for American like stores on the board walk. It had colors that contradicted each other, something that was lacking in Thor's New Asgard. But the housings and many other land marks were still the same. And Thor couldn't understand it as it seemed all to familiar; the random colors matching, various store fronts. His head was spinning till he noticed a statue that was a few yards away; instinctively he ran up to it, ignoring the calls from the other two. He stopped as his mouth dropped once he got close enough to tell what it was. </p><p>It was a golden statue of <em>him</em>. Though the representation was off by five years prior, it was Thor - Thor when he was a hero, a warrior who fought for the ones he'd loved. The carving had shorter hair, a ripped body (to the point where Thor nearly laughed at the idea of him having abs) and an eye patch over his right eye. In specific spots, there was lightning on the replica, created by glass and wiring to emphasize the notion of lightning flickering over its body. Just below, on the pedestal where it stood, were a series of names; flowers and candles were by the foot of his statue. A small gold plaque had engraved on it "IN MEMORY OF THOSE LOST". And it hit Thor with a few trucks filled with bricks: <em>Loki, gotta find Loki.</em> He scanned the entire thing in a panicked state, his breathing labored, as his eyes scanned for Loki's name. He didn't even notice Hulk and Rocket come over to where he was until they helped him up. </p><p>"Thor, chill," Bruce said, holding him still until Thor was breathing normally again. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Thor couldn't answer, but the trash panda did as he read the plaque. "'In memory of those lost: Thor Odinson... Fenris Lokason... Sleipnir Lokason... Jormungand Lokason... Baldr Thorson... Navri Thorson... Freya Thorsdottir...'" They all knew what Thor knew.</p><p>All but <em>Loki's</em> name was on that list. And Thor couldn't believe it. <em>Where was he? Is he okay, is he hurt?!</em> There as so much going on with all the questions going through his head to the point where Thor nearly fainted. "Thor!!" Bruce exclaimed, holding the drunkard steady as Thor became stark white. "Come on, buddy. We have to remain focused."</p><p>Rocket sighed. "We need to get him out of here, and we need to get back to the heist at hand, before -"</p><p>"Bruce?" A female's voice said, one with a familiar Asgardian accent that practically defined the owner of the voice.</p><p><em>Shit...</em>The raccoon and the professor turned to see Valkyrie, with Jane Foster on her arm. Thor was able to move his head to look at the two ladies. Their eyes widened at the sight of him.</p><p>"T-Thor?!?" Jane asked, and he nodded. "Oh my God, you're alive!!"</p><p>"And a bit larger, one would say," Valkyrie said in a small joking manner, receiving a small smack from Jane who looked at her with slight disappointment. "Sorry..."</p><p>Jane was the first to walk up and study Thor, and Thor was too much in shock to respond. She looked hard, studying all the details of her ex-boyfriend's face, then the rabbit's, and then Banners, before sighing ever so quietly. "You three are not of <em>our</em> dimension, are you?"</p><p>Thor opened his mouth, before closing it and shook his head no as color rose to his cheeks. Jane sighed with a small nervous grin. "There's someone we have to talk to, come on."</p><p>__</p><p>"Norns, <em>that</em> was fun," Loki said as he opened the door of his home, his attention turned to his roommate, Thomas. He was a mortal with dirty blonde hair (that Loki nearly mistaken the color for ginger the first time they met) and ocean blue eyes that hold much concern and consideration, once an aspiring actor but wished to help others for their own well beings, that motivation became a passion. The two met in rather <em>darker</em> circumstances, as Thomas was assigned to him by the mental ward Loki was being held in about a week after the avengers had solidified their defeat.</p><p>Loki <em>nearly</em> reached death, <em>nearly</em> reached his family's welcoming arms, but death denied him entrance into Valhalla, or Hel, in that matter. So, here he was, five years later. Relatively well, though he lost some weight, he was healthy and alive, at least; and Thomas, who became his best friend in this world, helped him with every step, and Loki couldn't be any more grateful. Granted, he couldn't sleep well and was prescribed to take no more than one dose of Z-Quill to help him sleep, but well. New Asgard prospering, more respectfully under Valkyrie's guidance. But Loki felt trapped, being the queen of Asgard and the soul, <em>remaining</em>, heir to the throne - he was dubbed king. He was dubbed under <em>his husband's</em> title (which was wrong in his view). And it was stressful. This was the first night, in what felt to be eons, Loki relaxed and had fun.</p><p>"I am glad you did," Tom was smiling gently as he assisted Loki with getting his jacket off. "Haven't seen you look so peaceful in ages."</p><p>Loki shrugged. "Something feels like it's a gift from him. Somehow..." He laughed softly. "Today would've been his 1505th birthday..."</p><p>Tom sensed Loki's distress and placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "You know he's always looking down and watching over you, right?" Rarely did Loki talk about Thor since the first time they met, the mortal came to the conclusion that <em>Loki</em> believed that him going on and on about his late husband would have been annoying, which wasn't the case with Thomas. </p><p>Loki nodded, his green eyes started to become teal with sadness. "I know, but for the first time, in five years, it feels like we're closer than ever..."</p><p>Then, a gentle knock was heard against the door. "Hey, Loki! You home?" Jane's voice was muffled behind the closed door.</p><p>"In a minute, Jane!" Loki called out before turning to Thomas. "There hadn't been much of grey clouds in the sky; none of them had been thunder storms, perhaps tonight, with that cluster of clouds we saw earlier."</p><p>Thomas nodded with a grin. "It would be nice to see a thunderstorm here; perhaps as Thor's way on saying he is still here with you." Thomas knew that there was no way on reversing the Snap, (or as it is referred to back in London, the Vanishing) and while he respected the idea of ghosts and spirits who have unfinished business - Thor and the rest of the King's family were dusted away, much like many other people, they were alive (to what Loki theorized - which is proven, to an extent); the chances of them returning, however, were very little - time travel <em>was</em> still fiction. "I'm gonna get the door,"</p><p>Loki nodded as he strutted over to the kitchen to grab two bowls for ice cream. As Thomas opened the door, he smiled at the sight of Jane. "Good evening, Miss Foster. It is quite a surprise to see you at this hour, but it is a welcomed one."</p><p>She smiled hesitantly with a slight laugh. "Please, no formalities needed, Tom. But is Loki here? We found someone that he might be familiar with."</p><p>"Who? Outside of the Avengers, he is only familiar with you, me, the Valkyrie, Korg and Meek. Is it a distant family member?" Thomas asked. Who's to say that some of the Royal family of the original Asgardian society had romantic affairs with others? By myth, Frigga was a wild party type of woman (which Loki disproved); maybe another one of Odin's offsprings that wasn't told to Thor and Loki?</p><p>Jane cleared her throat. "I wouldn't say 'distant relative'. We found... <em>him</em>..."</p><p>The brunette lady moved aside to allow Tom to see <em>who</em> she was referring to; leaning over the railing of the front porch; he saw Professor Hulk, Rocket and a large man with ratty blond hair and a messy beard. For a moment, he thought it was a doppelganger of his long time friend, Chris (who too had went in the Vanishing with many other Australians) - but with closer inspection, he recognized the face better and he gasped. "Loki, you might want to see this!" He yelled.</p><p>Loki walked as a bowl of moose tracks was being eaten away as he joined his friend on the stone balcony. He peered over the balcony and gasped, the bowl of ice cream shattering as it met the stone on impact. Thor felt the entire world freeze in that one moment as did Loki. Who was to move first, no one knew. The grey clouds rolled over head, fate revealed itself to the question as Loki leapt over the railing and landed on the grass with a tumble, and thunder, for the first time in five years, was heard in New Asgard. Thor snapped back into reality and ran to Loki. Loki got back to a fast pace as he ran and ran. None of them couldn't believe it; <em>Is he real? Am I seeing things?!</em> Was all that ran through their heads simultaneously as the rain began to pour harder and harder as the two got closer and closer to each other. The thunderer instinctively had his arms opened wide for Loki to jump in them, and Loki did. This resulted in the falling over in the slippery grass and mud; but they didn't care - all they cared about was closing any space between them and holding the other close, to feel the others heart break, to suffocate their pain and tears. Neither of them could believe it: their missing half was back and they were <em>real</em>! Loki burst into tears with a smile as Thor held him tightly in his arms, his eyes closed shut as tears poured down against the rain that dribbled hard upon them both.</p><p>"I am so sorry," Loki was the first to speak as he buried his face into Thor's neck, silver tears and rain water mixing down his face. "The snap, Thanos coming to kill us-"</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare</em>!" Thor practically pleaded as he pulled Loki's head away from his neck, only to rest their foreheads together, allowing both to see the other's tears. "If-if anything, it was <em>my</em> fault. I wasn't fast enough to save either of you... I-I couldn't kill him in time, and-and I -I called you-"</p><p>He was silenced by strong, powerful lips against his own. The familiar taste of mint that Thor remembered clashed with his tongue; and Thor kisses back, after being hesitant for a moment, he kisses back like it was his last kiss on this planet. Loki felt his restraint lift away, as well as Thor's, as Thor tilted his head back ever so gently. Norns, he had dreams to moments like this: where Thor kissed him with such ferocious passion that it left Loki dazed, to the point where Thor awoke to a mess and an empty spot in the bed. Even now, Thor's kisses were as, if not even more powerful, than those in his replaying memories. There were no words needed to be said but they knew well of what that kiss meant; <em>I'm here now, my love. Nothing in this moment could strip us from each other.</em> They were together once more, and like hell if they cared about who was watching them, they were happy in their own content little world.</p><p>"Don't hate to be the one to stop the love fest," Rocket chimed in as if on cue. "But some of us are getting soaked!"</p><p>Thor pulled away with a pained groan as he glanced over to the rabbit, who was drenched much like Banner and the others. Loki laughed softly as he got up from Thor's lap, offering his brother a hand. "The raccoon has a point, hun,"</p><p>Thor looked up to Loki, his gold and sapphire eyes saw an angel, though soaking wet. Loki was still as beautiful as he'd last saw him. Thor, shaking with shock, took Loki's hand tightly and never let go as the group entered the house.</p><p>__</p><p>"Wasn't really expecting to have house guests, especially this late." Loki commented as he brought the avengers a cup of tea, Earl Grey was all they had, much to Bruce's dismay, as a towel was draped against his shoulder. "But it is... Surprising, I guess is the appropriate term."</p><p>Loki handed Thor the last cup, allowing their hands to touch. Norns, they didn't realize how touched starved the other was till they were caught in a small trance before Loki took a seat besides Thor. Thor then picked up on the slight hesitation in Loki's voice. <em>Is he</em> disgusted <em>by me? Who am I kidding, he has standards - and I could never reach them like... This...</em> Thor had never felt so small and insecure about his body that it terrified him.</p><p>"So, you invented time travel?" Loki asked. "Or, in a better sense, <em>remastered</em> time travel?" Of course, Bruce had forgotten that Loki had more of a vast understanding of how the universe works, and how each stone worked (Loki practically saved Thor's and his own life at the cost of his own, and he regrets not being able to save an innocent man from the death penalty). Hell, his help in locating the stones in a particular event in the timeline would have spared the Avengers three hours!</p><p>"And apparently dimension hopping," Banner shrugged. "But it was unintentional, I swear it. Since we know that you are more experienced in the world of interdimensional travel than most of us, we need your help in getting back home. Perhaps... Do you have something I can doodle on?"</p><p>"Hang on, I have a white board," Thomas said as he got up from his spot from the chair besides the sofa and went into the kitchen.</p><p>Loki turned to face Thor. He was able to read Thor as a toddler's picture book, which wasn't a normal sign. He was fidgety, nervous, tired, perhaps, but of all: self conscious. If anything, he was avoiding to even look at Loki. Loki glanced to see Thor controlling his urge to even hold Loki's hand, Loki softly smiled but turned to the conversation as his knuckles caressed the side of Thor's hand. Thor glanced down with shock, Loki could tell, as his fingers tantalizingly offered an open hand for him to hold. He was hesitant but held it tightly as Loki held back with the same amount of force. Norns, Thor felt butterflies in his stomach as his lips curved into a warm smile. He couldn't believe it, Loki was here and alive. <em>Perhaps... Perhaps I could stay here...</em> Thor thought to himself. It was a bit selfish, to an extent, but Thor hadn't realized how much he missed Loki till now. He had a vague understanding of it, but couldn't even scratch the surface of what he was feeling. Is it him being possessive or what else? No, he was happy, or growing happy, at least, as his mouth hurt a bit from a small smile that graced his lips. He had zoned out completely till he heard the rabbit speak up.</p><p>"Do you think that we can be able to get back onto the mission at hand?" Rocket asked.</p><p>"If we can launch you three back into your timeline, your <em>dimension</em>, at the right moment, then it's possible." Loki answered. "It will take a lot of energy out of me, since I have been preserving my powers, but it is possible."</p><p>"He's right," Jane said, drawing a red line that resembles their world that crossovered with Bruce's blue line. "If we time the moment you jumped into the quantum realm, and in a way, angle the path back to where you're supposed to head, then surely it would work."</p><p>Thor then snapped out of his little trance. <em>He wants you to leave! He is disgusted by you! He has already moved on!</em> The little voice inside his head taunted. "N-no!"</p><p>This caught everyone's attention, including Loki. Warmth rose from his neck and onto his cheeks. "We... We would need... To see if there are any... Side effects, or... potential dangers to this dimensions and our own." Thor offered, still not looking up. It wasn't the <em>best</em> excuse he could come up with in order to stay with Loki, but he had to hope Lady Luck was on his side. "A-and besides, Loki, y-you said yourself that you have been preserving your magic, and it may be a small while till you can use it to its full extent, correct??"</p><p>Loki's heart broke. <em>Five years really</em> did <em>strip him of his confidence... </em></p><p>"He's right. We don't know if it will affect all three of you positively or negatively, nor any said damage that it may have already caused you three from getting out of your dimension and into this one." Loki agreed with Thor. He understood the real fear behind his wording and honestly, he doesn't want Thor to leave, either. "And who's to say that my seidr won't back fire against you three or me?"</p><p>"And it is relatively getting late," Valkyrie yawned. "It's probably a good idea if you three crashed here for the night, and we come back as early as possible tomorrow."</p><p>Thomas nodded. "There are enough rooms for nearly everyone," he pointed out.</p><p>Loki smiled. "What do you say?"</p><p>Rocket and Banner glanced at one another, but didn't say a word. Could they risk it? If they can hit the arch of the dimension peak at the right time, then surely it wouldn't cause any sort of paradox, they hope. And they (Bruce and Rocket) had spent all day in getting the plan in action as Thor sat around and got drunk while stripping the fridge of the compound of the food inside to an extent. Perhaps being in a world where Loki's alive and well would stir the thunderer into motion, hopefully. Thor looked to Loki with an anxious grin as Loki smiled at him like nothing was wrong - with himself (which was true in Loki's eyes).</p><p>"Alright, but we get straight to work when we all wake up," the rabbit declared. "We are already gonna be behind schedule if this plan <em>does</em> back fire."</p><p>"Come, I'll show you the rooms," Loki offered. Everyone joined, though Thor shuffled his way to join the other two.</p><p>The layout was the exact same as Thor's home (as it <em>was</em> his home, just apart of a parallel dimension): the primary bedroom door remained closed down a fairly decent sized hallway. There were five guest rooms, two on one side of the hallway, three on the other- three were relatively bare bedrooms that seemed to fit young boys, Thor noted the placement of the rooms and recognize their dimensions. These rooms are- no, not are, <em>were</em> for the older boys. And judging by the fact that there was one room that looked occupied by Thomas's clothing and smell, there left the last room, which was the closest to Loki's bedroom. Thor turned away from the group and opened that door, and he gasped.</p><p>It was a nursery, most of the furniture was covered in a white sheet. Thor felt his own heart snap as he stepped in; the painting on the walls were designs he and Loki picked out months ago back <em>on</em> Asgard (or, by Thor's memory: back when they were in the Statesman) when they were redesigning Loki's old room to be the nursery. A lot of fabric and items were gifts from close friends or elite members from Loki's baby shower; it was fairly informal by Asgard's standard to have a party for the mother and expecting child (or children, in these two love birds' case) as gifts were later received after the royal child was born.</p><p>The crib, which was big enough to hold three triplets, was firm and painted in white. Thor allowed tears to fall. This wasn't right, their children - <em>their newborns</em>- shouldn't have died, or been victims of the snap. Thor wasn't sure what happened to this world's Thor, nor the babies, nor the older boys - did they die by the snap or did Thanos kill Thor and the older boys before snapping the babes out of existence? He walked over the rocking chair and sighed as he sat in it, covering his face. It hurt, it hurt to not be able to rock one of their babies and hold them proactively in his arms, telling them that he'd do everything in his power to protect them. Memories of the statesman broke the Dam of Thor's alcoholic blockade, and he let it happen.</p><p>__</p><p>
  <em>Death and destruction was all that could be heard, smelt, and tasted. He had lost track of Loki by the east wing and had went and fought off the Mad Titan. There was no need to explain the fight, Thor had lost. Dragged over destroyed metal and massacred bodies, Thor felt like Loki when the Hulk had ragged dolled him six years ago; norns, he wished that he knew that Loki was innocent at the time. Even now, as Thor was dragged to a stopping point, his wavered vision spotted Loki, who was a ghastly pale and looked sick. Granted, ever since Asgard's destruction (that was about eight months ago), Loki had been suffering the duties most expecting mothers had went through: but Loki was a Jotun! And the whole </em>
  <em>fucking</em>
  <em> ship was on fire, and the triplets growing in Loki's belly are half Jotun as well - those factors didn't mix well. And </em>
  <em>N</em>
  <em>orns</em>
  <em> Thor wished he'd knew what Loki was thinking right now.</em>
</p><p><em>"The tesseract, or your brother's head?" A voice faded in and out. Thor's ears were ringing, but he could've sworn he heard Loki reply with a "Kill Away" before huge amount of painful magic zapped him in his skull and through his entire body. Thor screamed and cried, he was genuinely terrified. It felt like an eternity till Loki yelled, "</em>ALRIGHT STOP!<em>" </em></p><p>
  <em>Thanos, mercifully, did and looked at the trickster, who was grasping his stomach as he sighed in relief, a silver tears trailing down his cheek bones. His rugged features contorted as he grinned menacingly at the trickster: </em>
  <em>Thanos</em>
  <em> knew what the two </em>
  <em>Asgardians</em>
  <em> knew. "Drop the illusion, there is no need to hide your little secret. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki gulped down his fear and let up the illusion, revealing his belly which had grown swole with Thor's seeds. Thor sobbed again, he had to find a way to spare Loki and their to-be-born babes. "We don't have the Tesseract," Thor pleaded. "It was destroyed on Asgard!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor didn't see what </em>
  <em>Thanos</em>
  <em> saw, but after a hesitant glance up to the titan, Loki opened his palm and a shimmer of blue light appeared, revealing the Damn cube. Thor grumbled at Loki, "You really are the worst brother..." His voice was so much in a drunken state that he couldn't tell if he had pause in that sentence.</em>
  <em> But really? Loki had to wait till their people died to give it up? Why?</em>
</p><p><em>Loki didn't look at Thor for a moment, only peering into the cube. His green eyes then turned to Thor as he handed the cube to the monster. "I assure you, brother: the sun </em>will <em>shine on us, again."</em></p><p><em>The titan took the cube and crushed it in his palms, making it small enough to fit in the hole it was supposed to be in. "I admire your misplaced optimism, </em><em>Asgardian</em><em>. However: you </em>failed <em>to bring me the stone and to claim the earth as your realm. A small token to pay for salvation."</em></p><p>
  <em>His giant blade angled to Thor, raising to strike. "THOR N-" it was too late. The blade hit alright, and it pushed through Loki's swollen abdomen - the babies were killed along side their mother. And their father was forced to watch.</em>
</p><p><em>"No </em><em>resurrections</em><em> this time," </em><em>Thanos's</em><em> words haunted Thor for the rest of his life as Loki's body </em><em>flooped</em> <em>lifelessly</em><em> to the ground, along side the three babies that were mangled by the blade.</em></p><p>
  <em>"L-LOKI!! LOKI!!" Thor remembered his voice yelling amongst the chaos as he held the corpse in his </em>
  <em>arms</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>__</p><p>"Thor??" A voice spoke, a voice he knew better than his own, snapping him out of his trance like state. The thunderer dare not to look up at Loki, he knew that he was <em>so</em> far below Loki's standards, how could someone as beautiful as Loki be with someone as disgusting and unworthy as him?</p><p>"Hey," Loki was now closer, down upon one knee and a hand raising to his cheek. Thor retracted from Loki's touch, despite the longing urge to hold him again.</p><p>"You can't... You can't..." Thor muttered, trying to cover himself, his shame.</p><p>Loki placed his hand on Thor's, which rested atop his knee. "What, I can't what, darling?" It hurt Loki to see how terrified Thor had become, and how much his depression had damaged him. What <em>had</em> happened in his dimension?!</p><p>"Just <em>look</em> at me!" Thor nearly screamed, gesturing to his large body as he rolled up his blue hoodie, revealing his beer belly. "I am a fucking, drunk mess! I am a disgrace, a-a failure, Loki!! I had the chance to right my wrongs and I fucked up! I couldn't... I-I couldn't... I-I..." And that was when Thor burster into tears, burying himself into Loki's chest, holding the trickster close, and for the first time in five years, he allowed himself to show his vulnerability to the one person that was his only strength, and his only weakness. "I couldn't save you, Lo. Not could I save our babies... <em>I am so sorry</em>..."</p><p>The trickster's green eyes widened with shock, and disbelief. By Odin's beard, he couldn't imagine what it'd be like to have his hands drenched with Thor's blood. Part of it was that he lived the <em>equivalent</em> of it; Thor, <em>nor</em> their children, were not supposed to be apart of the snapped victims, but Thanos intended for Loki to suffer for his crimes, and that is what he did: he had stripped Loki of half of<em> his</em> universe - seven out of eight candles were snuffed out that day. He had talked to someone who became his closest friend, and had locked himself up in a mental ward after failing to reach death. Granted, those from the ward didn't provide much help, but he was able to find some sort of sanity within a place of chaos and was let go after a grueling long week and into Thomas's care.</p><p>"Thor," Loki began as he knelt down to face him with a sincere smile. "It wasn't your fault that day, if anything, it was mine... I was a fool to have kept the Tesseract and lead Thanos to us. The babies, at least in <em>this</em> world, were born during Ragnarok."</p><p>Thor's eyes flung open, though still filled with tears. "What? When did you conceive?"</p><p>"The night you proposed," Loki answered, with a soft, but sad, grin. "I am sure that you and your Loki didn't have that long of a while?"</p><p>Thor shook his head. "Father said that we were betrothed to one another before he had passed on to Valhalla. It was a small spark after we had gotten in the ship, <em>after</em> Ragnarok, we had admitted our feelings for one another and had conceived shortly after. We had hoped that we would have a natural birth, no real need for an C-Section. So, when we first tried, we had spent so many hours trying to make a baby and little did we know, you were pregnant with my seed. I... I should have gotten you out in time..." His smile turned into a frown, looking down at his belly in shame. The memory of the Statesman grew again and Thor closed his eyes, trying to stop any tears from falling, but no avail.</p><p>Loki noticed this and found Thor's lips with his own, giving him a gentle and sweet kiss, hoping to brighten his spirits a bit. Thor was shocked by Loki's actions - <em>why would he kiss me back, doesn't he see how disgusting I am?!</em> He pulled away, a pang of loss twinges at his heart; he misses this but he could not help but ask, "Why?"</p><p>"Because," Loki began, sitting himself into Thor's lap as he gently cupped Thor's face. "I look at you and I still see the man who I fell in love with years ago. You are still my Thor. My husband, my brother, my friend. No matter if you are lined with strong muscles and a positive mental attitude, or are chubby and relatively depressed; I still will always love you." he said as he gently tickled the sides of Thor's belly, causing Thor to laugh a wee bit. Loki leaned in closer. "Do recall a moment, in your world, where I was at my lowest during the pregnancy? There was something you told me that day: do you remember what you said to me?"</p><p>Thor closed his eyes, with a small smile. Despite the fact that they were from two different and yet parallel dimensions, he recalled a moment in the Statesman, Loki became self conscious about his baby weight that he had his away in their shared room, cowering underneath the sheets.</p><p>__</p><p>
  <em>"Loki? Loki?" Thor called out as he turned the corner into their shared room. The metallic door had opened with a creaking groan as he was greeted by the sight of a sobbing movement of Loki underneath the bedsheets. The bed itself was littered with wrappings of food packets and the sheets were yanked from The corners of the mattress. The thunderer sighed in relief as he made his way to the bed, sitting next to Loki as his hand came to reach up against Loki's back (that was covered under their </em>
  <em>bedsheet</em>
  <em>) and caresses it with such care to the point where he felt Loki recline into the touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki peeked out to see his beloved blonde angel with teary green eyes. Thor smiled softly as he brushed wild strands of raven locks from Loki's eyes. "There you are, brother," Thor spoke in a gentle voice. "Why did you run away from the meeting?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki buried himself from Thor's view, but answered. "I am disgusting..." He cried again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean, how are you disgusting? And who called you that?" Thor asked in a soft voice as he coaxed Loki out from under the sheets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki was in the nude, his belly was large and swole with Thor's offerings, which were to bloom as triplets in a few months, his breasts were starting to grow and ache being filled with milk to nourish their babies; nonetheless he was (and still is) the definition of </em>
  <em>Asgardian</em>
  <em> beauty. His bottom lip shivered in sadness and anxiety. "Just take a good </em>
  <em>fucking</em>
  <em> look at me, Thor! I am a </em>
  <em>fucking</em>
  <em> ugly mess that can't stop eating and crying! The people of Asgard sees it and whispers nasty things behind my back, and -and..."</em>
</p><p><em>And on cue, Loki buried his head underneath the pillow and sobbed. Thor's heart twinges in pain as he kneels down to meet Loki at </em><em>eye-level</em><em> and removed the pillow. Loki turned to him, his eyes were red with tears that contrasted that of his gorgeous green peridots. Thor brushed the tears away with a soft smile. "Darling,"</em> <em>Thor said. "You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, no one else in the nine realms could dare challenge your beauty - even now, when you are absolutely glowing. You're never the one to consider what any one else says about you. Trust me, I won't stop loving you or our darling babies, no matter what anyone else says. Besides, if it means anything..." he gently pokes the baby fat, receiving a small laugh from Loki. </em></p><p>__</p><p>"'<em>There is more of you for me to love...</em><em>'</em>" Thor answered as he opened his yellow and blue eyes to look up at those shimmering peridots.</p><p>Loki smiled with a nod. "I have held truth to those words for so long... Found them a source of encouragement for myself and for others who may also need it." He got up and offered a hand to his husband. "This includes you, my darling."</p><p>Thor smiled up at Loki before getting up and pulling Loki into a hug. Loki was a bit shocked at first but smile and returned the hug. There wasn't anything that needed to be said; that hug held so many words that couldn't be easily described by both gods. It was quiet, with the sound of a few sniffles from both. They didn't know how long the hug lasted, but it was something they both missed and desired.</p><p>"Sorry if I stink..." Thor admitted.</p><p>Loki smiled and sniffed the other man's hair, and oh boy, was Thor right. Despite the stench, it still smelt like Thor. "It is a bit unpleasant, if I am being honest." A pause before Loki turned to face Thor. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in a nice, relaxing shower??"</p><p>Thor nodded with a soft blush on his cheeks. He couldn't believe it, Loki was <em>willing</em> to bathe with him again. "I would most certainly like that..."</p><p>Loki smiled and guided Thor to his (well, technically, <em>their</em>) room, before peering back to the nursery with a sad look before swallowing that pang of hurt back and closing the door.</p><p>"May I ask?" Thor began. "What happened... To you and your Thor??"</p><p>Loki sighed. "We all escaped from the Statesman, the babies were sent to Tony via a small escape pod before Banner had gotten me out with the help of Heimdall." Loki closed his eyes, knowing that Heimdall had died in order to save them, but not Thor. "My Thor and our eldest boys were spared, thank all the Norns, but Thor merely injured Thanos, didn't do the deed-"</p><p>"He didn't go for the head..." Thor murmured, with a sad look. "Neither did I."</p><p>Loki squeezed Thor's hand as he helped him to sit on the bed. "Thanos snapped his fingers, and, one by one, he snuffed all seven of your souls out of existence. It hurt... I couldn't even control myself and..." Loki paused to roll up his sleeves, and Thor gasped.</p><p>His arms were littered with nasty scars that weren't normal wounds from self injury. They were wavy, from the wrist up, and they were <em>deep</em>. "I was locked away in a mental asylum for a few months, then I had met Thomas."</p><p>Thor looked up at Loki with a puzzling face. "Are you and him...?"</p><p>"Oh, no, no! We are not dating; there are two factors to it." Loki said as he put a hand up with a nervous smile. "One: Thomas is straight as all Hell, despite looking like a full course meal. And two: I am still married to you, despite..." He showed Thor his ring finger, and Loki's right. "Despite what happened; I can't move on. I am wedded to you, even when death parts us."</p><p>There were dark, ancestral markings in a band around his finger. It was a sign that Loki <em>was </em>married, bounded, to Thor even after death- at least in this dimension, and the thunderer couldn't help but grin softly at the idea and the concept of being married to Loki, the mother of his children. Binding insured that the couple would be together, even when death separates them. It was an old tradition that carried out to New Asgard. Thor knew this well as he and Loki <em>were</em> intended to bind to each other a day or two <em>after</em> the day on the Statesman. Sadly, for Thor, it may never come to be.</p><p>"I can't believe it..." Thor muttered with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Loki smiled again before kissing Thor's cheek before making it to his (and Thor's) bedroom. The room was tidy and neat; the bed was made and the room was decorated with not much detail, but was simple. It was much better than Thor's room back in his dimension, that's for sure. Hung up on the wall above the bed was Storm Breaker and Thor sighed, before walking over and reaching to touch the handle that Tree had provided him before the Snap. He retracted his hand away before the pads of his fingers could graze over it.</p><p>"I'm gonna get another towel," Loki said. "If you don't mind, can you strip yourself of your clothes? I'll be right outside the door, okay?"</p><p>Thor nodded sheepishly and Loki smiled softly. "Don't worry, it will be just you and me. Just like old times!" Loki said with a smile before he closed the door, leaving Thor alone.</p><p>"'Just like old times...'" Thor repeated before glancing at his outfit and began to remove his hoodie.</p><p>__</p><p>A conversation being held in the living room was muffled, though heard, at the end of the corridor as Loki made his way to the linen closet, where spare bed sheets and towels laid. He peered inside and grabbed two. As he checked the towels, Thomas walked up to him with a soft sigh.</p><p>"Hey," he said as he leaned up against the wall beside the door, his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>"Hey," Loki replied as he closed the door to the closet and faced his friend. "How are the others doing?"</p><p>"They're talking about when they are going to return back to their world; and <em>if</em> it's possible," Tom explained, pushing a few of his curly strands away from his view. "The racoon told me much as to what your elder boys, you know, from the other dimension; talked to him about Thor, although I don't know him as much as you do, he-"</p><p>"Isn't acting like the Thor he <em>longs</em> to be. What he used to be..." Loki said, his expression blank, his green eyes dark. "I've noticed. Much as I missed him, he needs a gentle nudge in the right direction - encouragement to look to the future and not the past. The one thing he told me when we got married was that he would be a father to my first three; he may not be the <em>best</em> at being a father, but a father is what they all wanted."</p><p>"He isn't <em>your</em> Thor, though. He doesn't share any similar memories that you have." The mortal countered.</p><p>Loki was quiet. He sighed before he spoke. "He is still Thor nonetheless - he may not be my world's Thor, but he <em>is</em> still Thor - the Thor I fell in love with and still do. He needs a nod into the right direction, as I have said. He needs me, as much as I need him. He can't say it because he is afraid to ask, he's afraid to lose me again - he is afraid that I am disgusted by him. You saw how he was when I offered my hand for him to hold."</p><p>Thomas nodded as he understood where Loki's plan was heading. "I understand, but I would be cautious when addressing him with the concept of having sex. Need I remind that you both are, uh, out of practice. And take it slow, you both may not be comfortable with the idea just like that. Okay?"</p><p>Loki chuckled as he walked back to his and Thor's room. "I'll be careful."</p><p>__</p><p>Thor was in the nude, covering his genitalia with his hands as he paced around, looking to see if there was a robe he could use to hide himself. It became a habit as he gained weight, he wasn't oblivious to how the people of New Asgard whispered behind his back nor to how the other Avengers may negatively think of him (though it was not the case). He peaked in the closet and found a few outfits that belonged to Loki (and a giant stuffed teddy bear, for some odd reason); nothing useful.</p><p>The doorknob jiggled and Thor quickly turns his head before leaning against the bureau, whistling nervously, as Loki walked in. Thor, once again, avoided his gaze from Loki.</p><p>Loki looked at Thor in awe and smiled warmly. "You look amazing, darling."</p><p>"I-i do?" Thor asked as he looked up. This was one of the only times that anyone said anything <em>positive</em> about his newly gained weight.</p><p>"Of course," Loki said as his hands rested gently on Thor's before bringing them into his. "You look soft, adorable, may I add. But still extremely handsome~!"</p><p>Thor blushed again with a small laugh. "Stop it, you!"</p><p>"It's true~!" Loki said with a smile, never had he thought he'd miss Thor's laugh as much as he did in that one moment. "Give me a minute,"</p><p>"What are you-" Thor fell silent as Loki began to unbutton his black shirt. He wanted to protest against it but fell quiet as he was hypnotized by Loki as he could feel his erection growing in the palms of his hands. "Y-your chest..."</p><p>Loki looked up at him, puzzled, and asked, "What about it?"</p><p>"Y-you have hair!" The thunderer stuttered, his face pink.</p><p>Loki looked down at his chest hair, black and smooth, and smiled. "Took me ages to grow it out. Do you like it?"</p><p>Thor nodded his head yes repeatedly as Loki chuckled. He then stripped his legs of the dark jeans he wore and the green lacey panties that were underneath them. Thor felt his cheeks burn hotter than before, his phallus ached, and he bit his lip to stiffle a moan. Loki turned to him and walked up towards him - nude as his own cock grew in interest. Loki then rested his hands against Thor's arm and hand, smiling softly.</p><p>"Come on," Loki said. "We need to get that beard and that mop of hair under control."</p><p>Thor nodded silently again and followed Loki to the bathroom. Loki closed the door behind him before walking towards the shower and turning on the hot water. Thor sat himself in the toilet seat lid, twiddling his thumbs as he gazes at Loki. His hair was much shorter (reminded Thor of a time when Loki was innocent, and quiet as he was insecure and forced to be in the shadows), faint marks had littered his back that were way too faint to even tell if there were any scars. The one thing Thor noticed, however, was Loki's undercarriage. He knew Loki had a cock and a pair of balls, but with further inspection, Loki was without a quim in this world.</p><p>"You don't have a quim??" Thor blurted out. Loki turned to him with a surprised look as Thor turned red once more. "I'm sorry if that was rude of me; in my world, my Loki had..."</p><p>Loki smiled at himself. "At least he was born right in your world."</p><p>Thor arched an eyebrow as he looked at Loki who was turning on the shower head. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot that..." Loki paused for a moment, a hand reaching to hold the navel which once carried six babies (three individually at separate times, and triplets the last time), gently caressing the skin and the scars the originated from the many C-Sections. "In my world, not <em>all</em> of Jotunheim was destroyed. And we were summoned there by my <em>other </em>biological father, Fárbauti, to check up on how the babies were doing. He told me that I <em>was</em> the right height for a sooth saither, the only thing that was wrong was the fact I <em>only</em> had a penis - nothing else. Granted, I still have functional and feminine reproductive systems inside," he points to his belly and navel. "But I still needed to give birth via a C-Section."</p><p>"Oh... I always assumed that..." Thor fell silent. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright," Loki said as he offered his hand. "Now, get in here with me."</p><p>Thor chuckled, taking Loki's hand and hopped in. The rain of the shower poured down on their bodies. Loki sighed as he tilted his head up to the showerhead, allowing all the oils to rid themselves of his body. Thor just gawk at Loki before Loki turned to him, curling a finger, and Thor obeyed. Loki pulled Thor close with a smile, his hands rubbing away all the dirt and grime off of Thor as much as possible. Thor looked at Loki with such love and kindness (a look Loki had dearly missed) before the two found themselves in a kiss. It wasn't needy, it wasn't too shy. It was warm, welcoming; much like before. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's neck as Loki held him close. Thor absolutely melted deeply into the kiss, his heart nearly breaking, as Loki's tongue explored his mouth. Their genitalia were grinding up against one another's - both were already getting hard.</p><p>Loki pulled away but peppered Thor's face with kisses. "We have to get cleaned up, Thor. After, we'll wait to see if we are both ready." Loki whispered, his eyes half closed as he brushed the wet blonde strands from Thor's face.</p><p>"Okay..." Thor said quietly as he smiled nervously, the thought and feeling of Loki kissing him again already brought him a hard penis. Norns, if Loki <em>took</em> him, he wouldn't know how he'd react. <em>Wait, he said if we were </em>both <em>ready. Does that mean he doesn't -</em></p><p>"You can use the seat of you wish."</p><p><em>The seat?? </em>Thor turned to see a white chair sitting by the opposite end of the tub, which Loki moved closer to the drain. "Why is there a chair in here?"</p><p>Loki laughed a bit. "How else was I able to get these bad boys-" he mounts a leg up against the surface of the chair, stretching a bit. "All buttery smooth, hmm?"</p><p>Thor nodded as he sat himself down, holding back the urge to touch Loki's legs. "I'm surprised you cut your hair." He said, wanting to spark conversation, to get his mind off the idea that Loki hates his body.</p><p>Loki shook his head yes as he put the shower head over Thor's, getting all of his dirty hair wet. "You should've seen it: nearly reached the bottom of my ass. And my beard was growing in quite nice, too."</p><p>"You had a <em>beard</em>?!?" Thor was appalled: not once did Loki ever grow facial hair.</p><p>"I have pictures if your interested!" Loki nodded with a sparkling look in his eye that matched his grin.</p><p>"I'd like to see if it's the truth or if it's your silver tongue of yours, Lo." Thor teased.</p><p>"Would you be surprised if it was my silver tongue?" Loki teased back with that familiar flash of mischief that always turned Thor on.</p><p>As if on cue, Thor felt his penis jump a bit, and Loki chuckled as he squeezed the shampoo into an open palm. After placing the bottle back on the edge of the tub, Loki grabbed the shower head and hovered it over Thor's head. Thor bowed his head as the shower droplets poured down upon him, after a minute he tilted his head up as allowed the water to hit his face and beard. Loki then handed him the shower wand as he began to rub the shampoo through Thor's ratty locks. After a couple more squeezes of the bottle, and a conversation about what Thor was doing, suds formed as Loki continues to wash Thor's hair, with a struggled expression on his face as he attempted not to pull strands of Thor's hair from its roots. "Norns, hun, I <em>hate</em> to be the person to ask this, but <em>when</em> was the last time you took a bath?"</p><p>Thor had his head rested up against Loki's abdomen with his arms around Loki's waist (which the trickster didn't mind) as he shrugged. "Two months ago, if memory served?"</p><p>Loki sighed. "Darling," his voice was a bit scolding, if not, guilty. It was almost motherly, and Thor's heart nearly broke at the memory of Frigga. "You can't be sitting on the couch, eating pizza, drinking beer and playing a stupid, mindless video game all your life. It is unhealthy. And when was the last time you had gotten proper shut eye?"</p><p>Thor shrugged again as an answer, and Loki sighed before grabbing the wand again. "Eyes closed," he commanded. Thor obliged and water rinsed through his clean hair with ease as Loki's slender fingers. "Hopefully later tonight we both can get some sleep." He said as he rubbed a wet bar of soap over Thor's body.</p><p>"Have you slept?" Thor asked as he looked up to Loki.</p><p>"As of recently," Loki began as he gently cupped Thor's face. "No, even with the use of the drug, no such luck. Perhaps it'll change." He then used the shower head to rinse off the bubbles that form, making Thor's skin bounce back to life with its clean rose gold hue.</p><p>Loki smiled softly before turning off the water. The pitter patter came to a stop as Loki stepped out, Thor's hand in his, as the two allowed the water to drip onto the bath mat below. "Do you wanna shave now or tomorrow? Preferably, I always do it after. But it's your call." Loki asked.</p><p>"Tomorrow. Feel like my body won't like it all too much if I do it now." Thor answered as he scratched his beard, before he grabbed a towel to dry off.</p><p>Loki nodded as he dried himself off, and all Thor did was gasp in awe. Loki smiled softly as he tucked the towel around his chest. He then wrapped his thunderous lover in the towel (after drying him off, if course) before leading him to the bed. And with each step, Thor was nervous. So many anxious thoughts ran rapid against the feelings in his head and heart to the point where he couldn't understand what his heart and mind wanted. He was so distracted, he didn't realize, that Loki had sat down on the soft king mattress, and patted an open spot just to his right. Thor gulped nervously as he sat down, feeling awkward next to Loki.</p><p>Loki took his hand into his and smiled with concern as he studied Thor. His smile dropped and his eyes darkened a bit before looking down at Thor's lips. "You don't want this, do you?"</p><p>"What!? No no, of course I do! It just... I mean..." Thor stuttered before taking a deep breath. "More than anything, I've dreamt of sleeping with you and being able to wake up with you in my arms again. Some being by the noise of our babies..."</p><p>"Thor..."</p><p>"I want this, more than anything. But... Are you sure you want <em>me</em>? This version of me?" Thor asked, recalling that this world's Thor went in the Snap - meaning that he'll come back, if a similar plan follows in suit in this dimension.</p><p>Loki smiled before pressing his lips against Thor's. Thor was taken back by this but leaned in. This lasted a few moments before the two pulled away breathless. "Does <em>that</em> answer your question?" He teased, hoping that Thor would understand that yes, he does love Thor - no matter what shape he is in, now and forever.</p><p>Thor nodded as he leaned in to kiss Loki more, cupping his beautifully sculpted face into his hands as Loki pulled him onto his lap with ease, seidr whisked away their towels as they laid down. Thor felt his brain and heart explode by Loki's actions. Loki was gentle, his hands rubbing away the tension as they gripped Thor's ass. Thor gasped, his face flushed again, as Loki pressed kisses on Thor's cheek before he flipped them over to where he was on top.</p><p>"Never thought you'd be this romantic and passionate in bed, Lo..." Thor whispered between kisses.</p><p>Loki chuckled as he licked into Thor's mouth. "My world's Thor absolutely <em>craved</em> bottoming out, so much so that he could qualify as an underrated cum slut. He <em>did</em> take a nine month break while I was pregnant, though I promised him that he'd have the best time in bed once I healed..."</p><p>"C-could you... May you... Do you <em>want</em> to take me?" Thor stuttered at the idea as his cock was hard, rubbing up against Loki's abdomen.</p><p>"Have you bottomed with your Loki?" Loki asked as he nodded his head to Thor's request.</p><p>Thor shook his head no. Loki smiled softly as he replied, "Don't worry, I'll go slow. If anything feels uncomfortable, tap out as fast as possible." And with that, Loki began to crawl down Thor's body as Thor watched. Loki pressed kisses practically everywhere, his belly was the one with the most attention as Thor turned his head in shame. "Trust yourself; your body is beautiful no matter what." Loki encouraged as he slipped down to Thor's groin.</p><p>Thor sat up a bit to watch Loki, holding his belly back a bit. Loki smiled before touching Thor, gaining a gasping moan from his blonde lover. That mischievous grin grew as his silver tongue trailed up a vein to the tip before taking him into his mouth. Thor bit the back of his hand to silence his screams. "Loki~" he moaned quietly.</p><p>Loki was torturous, his practice was still as wonderful as Thor remembered. Thor then felt his body being pushed back to the mattress as Loki removed his lips from Thor's penis. "Sorry, can't really work with you sitting up and trying to hold you belly in, love."</p><p>"Sorry." Thor's whine came short as Loki summoned a bottle of lube to his hand, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively to Thor. Thor silenced himself as the cap opened and waited, looking up to the ceiling. Then, Loki's finger began to push into his entrance. Thor gasped as he sat up panting.</p><p>Loki looked at him with a puzzled expression before Thor pulled him in closer. Loki got the hint and pushed in deeper, looking for that spot he knew was there. His lips found Thor's neck as Thor watched and squirmed to help Loki hit his prostate. Then, Thor gasped, which was rewarded by a bite from Loki. Loki then added another, which was much of a stretch, and Thor looked down to see Loki's penis was also aching to be touched. Thor obliged, memory coming back and recalling how Loki loved to be stroked. Granted, there wasn't a quim to torment, but it gave Thor the satisfying gasp he looked for as Loki grew larger in his hand.</p><p>"Mh... Loki~" Thor moaned into Loki's shoulder as the trickster pulled his fingers out.</p><p>"You ready?" Loki asked. Thor nodded, and Loki pushed in till he was all the way in balls deep. Thor gasped, his large hands leaving claw marks on Loki. Loki took a breath, by all the Norns, Thor was as tight as a virgin (in this case, he was). Thor looked at Loki with small tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you...?"</p><p>Thor shook his head. "I'm fine, it's... Just so big... Norns, Loki. How ever did you manage with me?"</p><p>Loki chuckled. "Oh, please. You weren't the first large man I've slept with in my thousand years of living~"</p><p>"What?! With who??" Thor asked, though impaled, he was overly protective of Loki - now and forever.</p><p>"Volstagg. It was a small fling; didn't go anywhere." Loki said as he studied his nails, rallying Thor up. "It was long before he got married."</p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p>"Its true: had a threesome with Fandral and Hogun at one point. And another as a female between Signe and Amora once I figured how to shape shift from male to female." Loki bragged. "But all had one thing in common: they weren't as wonderful and passionate in bed like you~"</p><p>Thor gawked with a pink face. Loki smiled gently as he leaned closer to Thor. "I'm going to move, now. Okay?"</p><p>Thor nodded with a small, "Mm-hmm," and Loki pulled out, just an inch, before pushing back in with firmness. Thor gasped as Loki continued. And by all gods, never in Thor's life has he seen Loki this hot in bed: his raven hair already plastered to the side of his face, mischievous emerald eyes that match his passionate smile, his caring and loving touches. Norns, the thunderer wanted to melt right then and there. Soon enough, Thor was able to match the pace with his hips meeting at Loki's thrusts. Loki groaned happily as Thor muffled their moans with his mouth against Loki's. Thor grabbed Loki's ass, dragged him in further into his body as Loki flipped them over. Thor got the hint and held Loki's hands as they moved in sinc. The thunder outside crackled and the rain pour down; it wasn't enough to muffle the pleasurable moans from the others in the main family room.</p><p>__</p><p>An hour or two past and Thor and Loki were disengaged from their intercourse, a blanket and pelts covered their naked bodies, and the two ended up cuddling as they allowed the drowsiness of sleep take them to bed. Thor had his lips against the hollow between Loki's shoulder and breast, smiling softly back at Loki, who rubbed all the tension away and stroked his face and hair as he placed kisses against Thor's temple, and practically anywhere he could reach. It was quiet, but perfect. Thor pulled away before resting his head on Loki's chest.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Loki whispered, as he held his brother.</p><p>Thor shrugged. "Yes and no. I'm glad that we are together like this again, but..."</p><p>"You don't know how to get <em>your </em>Loki back." Loki finished.</p><p>A nod of the head that rested against his pectoral muscles was felt. Loki sighed softly, out of guilt, perhaps? But Loki's emeralds light up as he stretched over to his nightstand and grabbed a small pendant, that looked almost Sakaarian, from what Thor could tell. "When the babies were born, you were insistent on having a video diary of sorts to show their future partners." He clicked on the little token and a hologram formed. Thor watched and smiled sadly. It was of him, five years ago. Loki was resting in a queen bed and had two babies with him, no doubt Freya and Baldr; Thor had Narvi and a smile that screamed a happy, proud, and worthy of being a father and husband. It was a dream Thor wanted so bad to be reality.</p><p>"I know that your Loki will come back to you, soon." Loki commented out of the blue.</p><p>Thor looked at him with shock. "H-how?"</p><p>Loki shook his head. "I don't know how, nor do I know when. But if I know myself - which I do- I can't stay dead long. He'll come home to you, when the moment is right."</p><p>Thor wanted to argue, but he closed his mouth. He had to trust Loki, but he's held onto hope that his Loki faked his death, for five years. He snuggled closer and pouted. The heat that Loki radiated was soothing, he looked up at Loki, who looked at him, before pressing a kiss to his lips.</p><p>"Get some sleep, love." Loki whispered as he brushed the blonde strands of Thor's hair out of his yellow and blue eyes with a soft grin. "I love you."</p><p>Thor gawked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've been the only one to ever say those words to you-!" Thor was interrupted by a kiss.</p><p>"I love you, but please," Loki said, pulling away before shoving a hand into his husband's face. "Let's sleep..."</p><p>Thor smiled. "You said it, though. But more importantly, I love you too."</p><p>Loki smiled as Thor snuggled into his embrace. As Thor fell asleep, Loki pressed a kiss to his head, letting it linger; transferred a happy memory, of the first couple of weeks when they were a family, for Thor to dream peacefully. And soon enough, Loki joined him in the darkness of slumber.</p><p>__</p><p>Sun gleam through the window, shinning in Loki's eyes. He felt someone hold him closely to their body, as the memories of last night flooded into Loki's mind before he beamed down a a sleeping thunderer. Thor had a pleasant smile on his lips as he dreamt. He moved from Thor's grip and stretched. He glanced at Thor with a smile as he petted his blonde hair. Getting up and putting on some shorts and a t-shirt. He peered at the sleeping thunder-head one last time before heading into the kitchen. And at the table, was Thomas, Bruce and Rocket talking.</p><p>"Morning," Loki said with a smile as he walked over to the pot of tea on the stove before grabbing a cup.</p><p>"How was the sex?" Thomas asked.</p><p>"Glorious, gave Thor the best work out in five years." Loki boasted.</p><p>"<em>Okay</em>, we <em>really</em> don't want to hear that," Rocket said in a disgusted voice before returning to the serious look he dawned. "But you <em>may</em> need to hear what else happened while you two were at it-"</p><p>There was a scream, a pained scream. It came from the bedroom. "Thor..." Loki realized and ran back to his lover.</p><p>Slamming open the door, Loki gasped. Thor was on the floor, his nude body was <em>literally</em> glitching in and out. He was holding himself, crying out. "THOR!" He cried as he ran to hold his brother. It stopped, luckily, but the pain lingered as Thor looked up to Loki crying before the glitches started again.</p><p>"L-loki, what's... Happening?!?" He cried, begged.</p><p>And Loki didn't know what to do or how to answer.</p><p>__</p><p>According to Bruce and Jane (who stopped by when Thor's screams were heard), they were dying. There was no doubt about it. The more they stayed on this earth, the more their bodies begin to glitch in and out of reality, and their cells die on them - killing them slowly but surely. Estimated time of death: literally by the evening - just when they popped up into this reality. They couldn't stay. And Loki agreed to help them with all of the magical knowledge that he possessed. Luckily, with the help of Bruce, Loki was able to make a portal marking that was the equivalent to the bifrost markings and the chant that became engraved with the sword Heimdall possessed in his life. And Lady Luck was truly on their side: Loki was able to duplicate the Pym particles for the group to go back (he also gave a few more to Rocket for future reference) and back on their mission.</p><p>"Okay, if the equation is right," Jane said. "As soon as the markings glow, you can shrink and head back into your timeline and it will be like you had never left."</p><p>"We hope," Rocket said.</p><p>"Everyone ready?" Loki asked.</p><p>Thor shook his head. "I'm staying."</p><p><em>Oh Norns...</em> Loki sighed. "Thor..."</p><p>"No, I'm not leaving. I can't... I don't wanna... You can't make me!" Thor was arguing like a child, and Loki felt his heart break.</p><p>Bruce sighed as the rabbit grumbled in disappointment. They literally have <em>no</em> time to deal with Thor (the racoon nearly offered Thor to stay, just so he wouldn't have to deal with him, but the professor threw him a warning look) as they only were given <em>this last shot</em> to get back to their world and timeline to reset everything, and to end Thanos for good.</p><p>"Give us a minute." Loki said before he pulled Thor aside.</p><p>"Thor, you have to go back. Trust me, I want you to stay, too. And as much as I'd love two versions of you with me, it can't work. I can't <em>bare</em> to see you die in my arms, not again." Loki looked away for a moment but turned, knowing that Thor needed to do this: to trust himself. "You have the ability to save others and your family. Trust my words, Thor. Your Loki <em>will</em> return, I promise you this. But you have to go, in order to be able to have that dream, that reality you want, to come true. You must be confident in yourself in order to help your family to succeed, okay?"</p><p>Thor was quiet for a moment but he nodded. Loki made sense, he always did. Thor had to trust Loki's words, and himself, to get his family back. "Okay. One last kiss before I leave??" His voice was shy, but his eyes were hopeful.</p><p>Loki smiled. "Of course."</p><p>The two leaned in and kissed, letting it sink in before they pulled away. It was breathless as they pulled away to rest their heads against each others. Their hands remained interlocked before Thor pulled away and joined the others. Loki smiled at Thor with pride before he began the chant. The burn marks began to light up faster and faster, before the light swallowed their bodies, they pressed the shrink button and were gone. Unannounced to everyone else, Thor had prayed his one last thought to Loki: <em>I love you. </em></p><p>Loki collapsed to the ground, his eyes that were once white turned green as he lost consciousness. "LOKI!" Thomas exclaimed as he ran to the trickster's aid.</p><p>"It worked. My god, it worked." Jane exclaimed as Thomas carried Loki back into the house to recover. This was the first time that Loki had used his built up magic in five years; as it was impressive, it also was very fatal - leaving the trickster unconscious for a while (two hours, Thomas recorded before Loki awoke with a hopeful plan that may change everything back to the way it was).</p><p>The plan worked. The avengers were now back in course. This ultimately gave birth to dimensional hopping, despite it straining Loki's ability to fight. Loki prayed that Thor is able to get his happily ever after back, as now, Loki knew it was possible for <em>his</em> happily ever after to return. Would it work, whose to say? But both held onto their instilled faith that it will happen.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, my first ever Thorki Bang! I am super happy that I was able to join this year! A very special thank you to Nova of Avalonia for doing the art for this story! You are absolutely wonderful!<br/>This story is a au inside an au - as I do have two Thorki stories related to Loki's part of the story, which are located on my WattPad (Shadow-Turtle). I'm slowly building up to the Endgame, folks! And since I am already writing a baby boom story for the second book, I wanted to subvert the prompt a bit.<br/>Anyway, I don't want to keep you readers for too long. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!<br/>-Shade Tee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>